Your Eternal Love for Kurama
by SapphireSpirit
Summary: An orphan girl has a fear of opening up to anyone...especially after her parents died. But after a certain meeting, she begins to open up more and realizes that this meeting will help change her life dramatically...and hopefully eternally...


:Key:

() is when someone is doing an action or actions

'' is what someone is thinking

"" is what someone is saying

/ is when I'm talking to you

--- is when the scene changes

* * *

CHAPTER ONE- LETTING YOUR SECRET LOOSE

* * *

Your name is Kasumi Teregeshi. You're 15 years old, you have purple hair that ends between your waist and your shoulders, you always leave your hair down, and you have medium-sized brown eyes. You're an orphan and you live with your sister Nabiki. You attend Meiou High, and you have 3rd place in grades (1st: Suichi, 2nd: Kaitou).

You're running through the halls because you only have 15 seconds to get to class. You're running at full speed, and you're almost at the classroom, until a door opens. You close your eyes just as you're about to crash into the door, but when you crash, you bump into something warm. You look up and you see a guy with long, red hair and emerald green eyes staring at you. You blush and back away because you just realize you bumped into the cutest guy at school. "Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" he asked. "Oh! I'm sorry! Um…I'm running late-" you hurriedly said. The bell rang. "for class..." you muttered. You bend down to pick your books up, and he bends down to help you. "You're lucky I caught you on time or else you would have a serious concussion right now," the boy whispered. Just as you're about to make a comment, a teacher walks by and asks, "Kasumi! Suichi! what is going on here!" "Kasumi dropped all of her books, and I was just helping her," Suichi explained. "Oh, I see. Kasumi, where is your next class?" the teacher asked. "I have art with Mr. Tomoya," you answered. You and Suichi stood up, He hands you your books and walks away. "Follow me, Kasumi. I'll make sure you are excused," the teacher smiled. You followed your teacher to class, and you were excused. Later that day You were walking home and you heard all of your classmates whispering about when you and Suichi bumped into each other in the hall. The only thing is, people were twisting that incident around. Some girls said that the two of you were hugging-some said the two of you were kissing-others said the two of you were flirting. You ignored all of these lies and some of the jealous looks that the girls gave you.

Everyday you pass Sarayashiki Junior High on your way home from school. You looked there and saw Suichi talking with three other students there-a guy with orange hair, another guy with black, gelled hair, and a girl with blue hair. 'That's strange...I wonder why Suichi's here...' You walk past them and pick up your pace when all of a sudden, Suichi called you. You stopped, but you didn't turn around and look at him. Suichi walked up to you and asked, "Kasumi, I was wondering if you'd come to the arcade with us. I wanted to make up for nearly hitting you this morning." you ignored the fight that was going on in your head 'go! Don't go! Go! Don't go! Go! Don't go! Go! Don't go!' and turned around and said, "Um...sure...why not..." Suichi smiled and said, "I was hoping you'd say that." "Come on! Let's go now before it gets too crowded!" the girl said.

You follow them up the street, and once in a while you saw some students from your school staring at you. "Um…you guys?" you said shyly. They all turn around and look at you. "You never told me your names...," you said quietly. The girl beamed, "Oh! That's right! Hello, my name is Botan! That's Yusuke, that's Kuwabara, and of course you know Kurama." You responded, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Um...Kurama? I thought his name was Suichi..." "Oopsy!" Botan said. You had a questioning look on your face and Kurama answered by simply saying, "I'll tell you the truth whenever the time is right." "Umm...okay..." Suichi didn't hear what you said because he was looking at something. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan were facing in the same direction. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" Suichi asked the boy. "Hn." was Hiei's response. "Well, you haven't changed much," said Yusuke. You hear something in your head. You realize that Hiei's trying to read your mind. You glared at Hiei and he glared back at you. "Demon," Hiei said with an angry look in his eyes. Your eyes widened in shock but you quickly changed your expression because everyone turned and looked at you. "Yeah, yeah...whatever...let's just get to the arcade before the stupid elementary kids get all the good machines," Yusuke said.

at the arcade---

Hiei reluctantly followed you guys to the arcade. When you guys get to the arcade, Botan decides to go get some food for the group. Yusuke and Kuwabara run to the martial arts game and go one on one with each other. Suichi asks you what game you want to play. "I'm not sure," you respond. "All right, then why don't you decide, Hiei?" "Hn...why don't you choose the silly game for us, Kurama?" you thought, 'Wow...he actually talks...there it is again...Kurama...is it possible he's a demon? No...that can't be...he has no scent of a demon...' Suichi called out, "Kasumi, are you coming? We're about to play an adventure game." "Okay." You all walk over to the adventure game, and put your quarters into the slot. /You know how the buttons and the stick thingy are all different colors? Well, on this one, the colors are: blue, red, green, and black/ Hiei chooses the black, and you and Kurama both reach for the red, and bump your hands against each other's. You two blush, and pull your hands back. This time, he waits for you to reach for a color of your choice, and you choose blue. He then picks red. While you all are picking your characters, setting, etc., you hear a voice say, "This is ridiculous..." You immediately know it's Hiei's voice, but you didn't see his mouth move, and you get freaked out. You stare at him and he turns and glares at you. "Do you need something?" he said abruptly. You responded, "No, it's just...I thought I heard you say something...about this being ridiculous..." Hiei muttered, "...Why...you..." Suichi asked, "Did you just read his mind?" "I don't think so…I can't…I'm only a tig-" Hiei said, "Just as I thought...you aren't human. From that stench, you could only be a tiger demon." Suichi added, "I thought so as well…" "Yes, you're both correct…I am a tiger demon…" you told them. "I suppose I can tell you that I am a demon as well. That is why I am also called 'Kurama'. My human name is Suichi and my demon name is Kurama." "You wouldn't mind if I called you Kurama?" "Not at all. Just make sure you remember to call me 'Suichi' when we are around humans." " That's understandable." "Hey, guys! What are you playing?" Yusuke asked. "Yusuke, we need to see Koenma tomorrow," Kurama said. Yusuke asked, "Why?" Hiei rudely answered, "To tell him Kurama's little friend is a demon." Yusuke said in shock, "WHAT? She doesn't look anything like it! I can't even see her Spirit Energy!" You unlocked a tiny bit of your Spirit Energy. You asked, "Can you see it now?" Yusuke, "Yeah, that's a whole lot of it. How do you keep all of that hidden?" you simply replied, "It's my secret."

later that evening---

"Kurama, thank you for walking me home," you said. "It was nothing really. I hope I made up for this morning." "Yes, you did, but it wasn't anything, really!" "Well, alright. I hope to bump into you again tomorrow." "I'm pretty sure you might. After all, we are supposed to go see Koenma, correct?" "Have you met him yet?" "Yes...I have, but we might as well go, just in case." "I agree. Well, I will see you tomorrow, Kasumi. Goodbye." " Bye!"

You went inside your house and you see your sister looking outside the window. (-.-') "You were spying on us, weren't you, Nabiki?" you asked. "Of course I was! I have to watch out for my little sister. Anyway, who was he? He was really handsome." You answered, "Just a friend from school." "Really? Do you like him?" "What are you talking about now? I'll talk to you later. I have a lot of homework to do." You went upstairs and shut your door.

Nabiki's POV---

'I hope this guy stays her friend...I don't see why she doesn't talk much...I hope...this guy changes her...her other two friends haven't been able to change her that much...well...whatever happens, happens…'

* * *

Phey (pronounced "Faye"): Aww...sorry you guys...that's it for now! I'll try to have chapter two up as soon as I can! But...with my grandma coming to visit and all...she might make me work all day...T.T...my poor, weak little body can't take all of that...I mean...I work, but it's more like...labor when it comes to my grandma...she works you till your bones crack and you crumble into dust...:-P not really, but she does make you work...but her cooking's the best! So that's my reward! 


End file.
